


And He Desperately Ever After

by Calico_Neko



Series: It's All 'bout My Sons [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, merman!Kouki, prince!Seijuurou, yandereness??
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andai ia tahu nasibnya di kemudian hari, akan ia biarkan orang itu menjadi santapan monster laut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Seijuurou, kapal kita akan hancur! Lakukan sesuatu! Kau kapten—"

"BERISIK!"

Tidakkah Daiki melihatnya?! Ia sedang berjuang. Seijurou juga sedang bertanggung jawab agar kapalnya tetap kokoh dan mampu membawa mereka kembali menuju pinggiran, membawa seluruh awak kapal hidup-hidup bersamanya agar bertemu kembali dengan keluarga masing-masing.

Karena Seijuurou adalah sang kapten, si putra mahkota yang mesti sigap siaga.

"Seijuurou-cchi! Ombak datang lagi!"

Peringatan Ryouta jelas sia-sia. Dua detik ia mengumumkan, detik itu pula ia tersapu ombak yang tingginya mengalahkan tiang kapal itu, bersama puluhan rekan sekapal. Teriakan teredam banjir air laut yang menerpa lantai kapal. Seijuurou memutar kendali. Naas. Ombak lain terpampang galak di depan mata diokromnya.

Ia melihat gelap di samping kilatan petir sembari menubruk tubuh-tubuh lain yang ditarik ganasnya badai lautan. Seijuurou dipukul tejun ke laut, dipaksa meminum air asin. Kapal resmi pecah berantakan. Kayu-kayu pondasinya menjadi pegangan mereka yang masih berenergi. Ia mencoba meraihnya, tetapi deburan menyahut tidak! dengan memberikan ombak yang tak kalah tingginya.

Seijuurou terombang-ambing tanpa tahu sudah berapa lama ia di sana, tanpa tahu apakah kawan-kawannya selamat. Tanpa tahu apakah masih ada esok untuknya menggantikan ayah menjadi pemimpin negeri.

Ia hilang sadar. Tanpa tahu ada tangan yang menariknya ke pinggiran pulau dan menolongnya. Bangkit dari nyaris kematian.

Sebuah pertolongan yang membawa petaka.

" _Seharusnya waktu itu aku membiarkan ular laut memakanmu."_

.

.

**And He Desperately Ever After © cnjkt2204162148**

**Kurobas © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

"Seijuurou putraku, kau sudah sadar?"

Seijuurou mengerang, pusing mendengar nada cemas sang ratu. Ibundanya, Satsuki yang selalu memanjakan putra semata wayangnya. Ia mencoba duduk, tetapi jemari lentik Satsuki mendorong dadanya pelan, tanpa suara memintanya untuk tetap berbaring.

"Ibu, aku…" suaranya serak, butuh minum. Namun ada hal lain yang lebih genting menurutnya.

"Kau aman di kamarmu, Nak." Ayah merangkap raja masuk ke ruangan beranjang kayu oak itu. Shuzou melangkah elegan ke samping ratunya duduk di sisi Seijurou kemudian merangkul pundak sang istri. Tak kentara, tetapi ia benar cemas akan keadaan putranya.

"Kenapa aku…"

Tidak mengizinkan Seijuurou berbicara, Satsuki menyambar, "Kau ditemukan pingsan di pinggir pantai, Nak. Luka-lukamu banyak sekali."

"Beberapa yang selamat juga ditemukan tak jauh dari pinggir pantai. Semua tidak sadarkan diri, tetapi kau tenang saja karena semuanya hanya terluka. Ayah akan mengirim tim untuk mencari yang lain saat laut sudah kembali bersahabat," lanjut sang raja, sambil menyodorkan air mineral yang telah dibawakan seorang pembantu kerajaan.

Seijuurou melahap air hingga tandas. Ia membutuhkannya.

"Apa yang Ibu katakan soal ke laut? Lihat akibatnya," sambung ibunda sekaligus mengelus pipi Seijuurou yang sempat digores potongan kayu kapal.

Nasihat dari Satsuki akan panjang, tetapi masa bodoh. Ada hal lain yang mengusik pikirannya. Seijuurou hanya perlu pura-pura mendengarkan sambil menggenggam cangkir, otak bisa berkeliaran ke tempat lain.

Ke beberapa waktu lalu di mana ia melihat siluet keindahan.

Kepada sesuatu yang ia yakin sangat ia inginkan di tengah fokus yang terbatas.

"Ayah, Ibu, maaf bila aku lancang. Tetapi bisakah tinggalkan aku? Aku ingin beristirahat."

Setelah anggukan tegas dari raja dan kecupan di kening dari ratu, Seijuurou berbalik badan membelakangi pintu. Karena ia butuh menyembunyikan seringai yang gagal menyebabkan sakit pada bibir sobeknya. Tubuh boleh terluka namun otak harus terus berputar mencari akal menemukan kembali penolongnya.

Sesosok yang kurang jelas ditangkap berkat pusingnya. Namun Seijuuou ingat _ia_. Seijuurou ingat kulit dadanya yang mulus dan nampak halus yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Ingat pula tangan mungil yang menampar-nampar pipi sekaligus memompa-mompa dadanya. Ingat juga desahan cemasnya yang membisikkan "Kumohon sadarlah." Namun yang paling diingatnya ialah Seijuuou yang terbatuk lalu memuntahkan air dari mulutnya, helaan napas lega, serta punggung sang penolong yang digeser menuju lautan.

Seijuurou lihat matahari tengah terbenam. Itulah yang melatarbelakangi kepulangannya ke lautan. Rambut cokelat lepek karena selalu bermain di bawah air beserta sirip sebagai pengganti kakinya.

Seijuurou akan berburu _little merman-_ nya.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kouki dari mana?”

“Tidak dari mana-mana~”

Setengah bohong, setengah jujur juga. Kouki adalah nama yang diberikan orang tuanya, bukan manusia apalagi hantu. Hidupnya lebih banyak di bawah air, sesekali menyembul ke permukaan demi berjemur di bawah matahari dan mengintip kapal-kapal yang lewat melalui celah-celah bebatuan. Tanpa kaki melainkan sirip, bersahabat dengan seekor penyu bernama Shinji yang kini asyik Kouki peluk sambil mengusap-usapkan pipinya pada permukaan keras tempurungnya. Kouki adalah sesosok _merman_.

“Aku tahu kau bohong. Dari mana?”

Kouki hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan seraya membawa Tetsuya dalam pelukan ke gua tempatnya tinggal yang tersembunyi di antara anemon-anemon laut. Karena hari ini ia sedang bahagia dan boleh kan sekali-sekali kebahagiannya tidak ia bagi dengan sahabatnya? Pasalnya, menjadi pahlawan bukanlah hal yang patut disebarluaskan. Menjadi penolong bagi seorang manusia yang katanya adalah makhluk terjahat di bumi ini apalagi. Bisa-bisa Kouki ditombak ayahnya.

Namun hari ini dipastikan akan menjadi hari paling bersejarah baginya. Menolong manusia ternyata tidak sesulit itu, walau memang lumayan berat saat menariknya ke pinggiran dan mengerikan karena takut ada manusia lain yang lewat. Dan sebetulnya Kouki pun tidak tega menyaksikan manusia berpakaian mewah tadi terombang-ambing di lautan di antara potongan-potongan kayu (Kouki tidak tahu mengapa banyak kayu dan barang-barang perkapalan didekatnya). Apalagi dengan bau laut yang sudah pekat di tubuhnya.

Seraya merebahkan tubuh tanpa busananya di atas rombongan rumput laut dan dengan seenaknya menjadikan tempurung Shinji sebagai alas kepala surai cokelatnya, Kouki berdoa agar kinerja hebatnya tadi tidak akan diketahui siapa pun.

.

* * *

.

“Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir.”

Satsuki memegangi lengan putranya yang tidak pernah bosan-bosannya membuat beliau cemas. Baru 24 jam plus plus semenjak Seijuurou sadarkan diri, rekan-rekan seperjalanannya saja masih banyak yang meminta izin untuk beristirahat guna meredakan sakit akibat luka-luka dari petaka di lautan. Namun Seijuurou, sang putra mahkota, dengan kepala yang masih dibebat perban meminta izin untuk ‘sekadar jalan-jalan mencari udara lautan’, suatu hal yang tidak dipercayai Satsuki.

“Kalau begitu Ibu akan minta pengawal menemanimu.”

“Aku tidak akan pergi jauh, Ibu,” ujar Seijuurou menepuk pundak ibunya. “Aku hanya ke pinggir laut di belakang istana, melihat matahari terbenam.”

Ia akhirnya diberi izin dengan segala wanti-wanti agar tidak memaksakan diri bila masih merasa sakit. Kemudian, ditinggalkan ibunya bersama kecupan pamit di pipi. Seijuurou akan bersibuk sebentar, menuju tempat di mana ia melihat makhluk indah lalu.

.

Deburan ombak yang menabrak karang tidak terlalu mengerikan sore ini. Seijuurou cukup menikmatinya. Matahari yang sepersekian bagiannya ditelan horizontal, warna kekuningan di permukaan biru laut, udara berbau asin garam. Apalagi bila ada si penolongnya di sini, semua pemberian Tuhan ini akan semakin cantik.

Tanpa melepaskan sepatu maupun pakaian tidur tersampir mantel merah keemasan semata kaki, Seijuurou membuat jejak mendekati batas darat dan air. Bunyi kecipak pelan ketika alas kakinya menginjak laut, dan kecipak itu makin lama semakin hilang suaranya. Bersama tubuh yang kian tenggelam mendekati matahari, hingga ujung kepala magenta yang pula raib ke bawah laut.

Dan hingga tubuhnya ditarik naik oleh tangan ramping yang ia ingat sensasinya pada dadanya. Seijuurou ditarik ke pinggiran untuk direbahkan, di atas pasir itu ia rasakan tangan itu lagi menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil sesekali memompa dadanya.

“Ayo… jangan nyaris mati dua kali.”

Seijuurou mendengar suaranya, merdu di tengah deburan ganas ombak. Mata dikromatiknya membuka sedikit untuk menemukan wajah cemas dan poni basah menutupi dahinya. Bibir manusia laut itu berkomat-kamit, mungkin mendoakannya.

Oke, Seijuurou sepertinya tidak akan mampu lagi untuk berpura-pura pingsann karena sengaja menenggelamkan diri.

Kilat, jari-jari lentik hobi berpedang menangkap tangan ia yang masih memompa dadanya. Pupil makhluk itu yang akhirnya ia ketahui mungkin hanya sebesar biji jagung membesar. Seijuurou tahu ia kaget sekaligus takut mendapati manusia yang baru ditolongnya bangun, bahkan memberinya kontak fisik. Dan nampak sehat!

Merah dan emas Seijuurou membor cokelat itu. _Manis_.

“Bukan seperti itu caranya menyelamatkan orang yang tenggelam. Melainkan seperti ini.”

Dari jari pindah merayap ke lengan. Ia pun ditarik ke bawah.

Lembayung kekuningan melatarbelakangi tabrakan bibir seorang manusia dengan bibir _merman_. _Merman­-_ nya.


End file.
